gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Trophy Truck
|front_image = TrophyTruck-GTAO-front.png |rear_image = TrophyTruck-GTAO-rear.png |caption = A in Grand Theft Auto Online. |aka = |price = $550,000 (Southern San Andreas Super Autos) |vehicle_class = Off-Road |vehicle_type = Civilian vehicle |body_style = Trophy truck |capacity = |manufacturer = Vapid |appearances = Grand Theft Auto Online |related = }} The Vapid is a trophy truck featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Cunning Stunts update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The vehicle seems to be based on numerous trophy trucks typically used in competition for the Dakar rally racing events, particularly the Ford Raptor baja trophy truck and Ford F-150 baja. Like the Liberator, the front headlights are simply stickers, and do not function. The external rally lights however do function properly. The entire front clam of the vehicle comes off to reveal the truck's large V8 engine surrounded by roll-caging. On the front of the clam is a bumper guard with two rally lights, rally lights are also featured on the roof of the cab. On the underside, at the front is a large metal underbody guard with numerous holes in it, directly under the engine. On the rear of the truck are two large spare tyres tied down with green straps. These are held in a specially shaped bed which is shaped to contain the tyres side by side. The rear bed also contains a large amount of roll-caging as well as a rack to hold in the tyres. Behind the initial cabin is a large intercooler, despite the vehicle not having any signs of a turbocharger. Directly beside this are fire extinguishers at either side. Each side of the vehicle has side-mounted, aluminium exhausts which run under the doors. The vehicle is lifted heavily which is evidenced also by the large shock absorbers running from the chassis of the vehicle to each of its driven wheels. The differentials are caged with steel bolts and can be seen at each axle with the driveshaft running up to the center diff of the truck. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The vehicle's most notable advantage is its suspension, which is extremely lose and absorbs jumps and mounds of desert giving the vehicle excellent off-roading capabilities. It has impressive acceleration and speed due to the engine. The weight of the rear tyres and the location they're in makes the vehicle's rear end spin out a lot around corners, so speed is not recommended when cornering. The trophy truck has an all wheel drive layout, giving it excellent traction and off-road abilities. The engine appears to be a large V8 with two square air-filters centralised on the block. The valve covers can be seen colored along with the roll-cage color. Two exhausts are seen coming from the engine, running down the side of the vehicle. In front of the engine, a large radiator with radiator fans is seen, placed directly in front of the camshaft cogs. The engine has a single cam configuration. GTA Online Overview V8 w/ 2 Air Filters (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = AWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery TrophyTruck-GTAO-RSC.jpg|The Trophy Truck on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $550,000. Can have either the Vapid Racing or Western Motorcycle livery applied. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA V Category:Off-Road Vehicles Category:Pickup Trucks Category:SUTs Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vapid Category:Off-Road Vehicle Class